Cylinder heads commonly include valve seats to provide a seating surface for the engine valves. The valve seats are typically inserts that are positioned within the cylinder head. Valve seats are typically manufactured from materials that are wear-resistant and heat-resistant. Often the valve seat is manufactured from a different material than the cylinder head. For example, aluminum engine cylinder heads commonly have steel valve seats.